Shinigami
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Sasuke est un adolescent qui rêve de devenir policier pour résoudre une affaire de meurtre non résolu. Un jour, en allant à l'enterrement d'une des victimes de ce tueur en série. Il rencontre un garçon avec des ailes noires. Qui est ce garçon? Est-il le tueur?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autre sans doute**

**Rating: T pour l'instant**

**Note de l'auteur** Ne vous inquiétez, je commence celle-ci mais je n'abandonne pas les autres. Je les aime trop pour ça^^. J'espère que vous aimerez également celle-ci et que vous laisserez des rewiews^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

La journée semblait merveilleuse. Le ciel était ensoleillé sans aucun nuage à l'horizon. Les oiseaux chantaient près d'une fenêtre. A l'intérieur, une personne pestait contre ses créatures qui chantaient lorsque le soleil revenant.

Il jeta son oreiller contre la fenêtre faisant fuir les oiseaux. La personne soupira se rallongeant sur son lit lançant des jurons contre les volatiles. Il soupira se disant qu'il devait aller chercher son coussin qui trônait fièrement sur le sol.

La personne s'extirpa des draps dévoilant de magnifiques cheveux bruns relevant en pique derrière sa tête dont certaines mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Deux mèches encadrées son visage sans défaut. Une peau opaline ressemblant fortement à la Lune. Des yeux aussi noirs que l'abysse. Son corps était bien musclé sans être exagéré. Il était seulement vêtu d'un boxeur noir.

Le brun récupéra son oreiller avant de retourner s'affaler sur son lit pour reprendre son rêve là où il l'avait laissé c'est à dire massacrant toutes les filles qui lui couraient après...

Mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il était désormais bien réveiller

- Crétin d'oiseau, jura-t-il en sortant définitivement de son lit

Le brun alla dans sa salle de bain, se faisant couler de l'eau bien chaude dans une immense baignoire. Le jeune garçon s'assit dans sa baignoire laissant ses jambes s'étendre de tout son long. Il humidifia un gant avant de le mettre sur sa tête. Les vapeurs de son bain lui faisaient beaucoup de bien, calmant sa colère contre sa grâce matinée raté.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte

- Sasuke? T'es debout! s'exclama une voix féminine

- Hn, répondit le brun dans son bain

- Je vais aller faire des courses! Je reviens! s'écria-t-elle

Les pas s'éloignèrent de la porte et le brun se laissa glisser contre le marbre de la baignoire. Le brun regarda la salle de bain. Cette dernière était composée d'une grande baignoire, d'une douche à l'Italienne, d'un lavabo en marbre noir, une commode et une panière de linge sale. Le parquet était fait dans un bois de hêtre de haute qualité et les murs peint dans des tons très sombres

Sasuke soupira avant de sortir de son bain pour aller prendre une serviette dans la commode. Il entoura la serviette autour de sa taille avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre prendre des vêtements propres.

Le brun fouilla dans son placard pour prendre finalement un slim noir avec des chaînes et une chemise noire avec à ses manches une tête de mort. Il y enfila pour ensuite mettre une chaîne en argent autour de son cou et une mitaine à sa main gauche avec une tête de mort imprimée dessus

Il descendit dans le salon pour voir deux personnes attablées. Une personne tenait un journal qui parlait du décès d'une collégienne. Il déposa son journal avant de prendre son café. L'homme était plutôt âgé. Ses cheveux noirs arrivaient à hauteur de ses épaules. Un regard noir faussement sévère regardait sa progéniture. Sa peau aussi pâle que celle de Sasuke. Un kimono vert avec des liserés blancs et un éventail rouge et blanc dans son dos.

- Père... Itachi, dit Sasuke

- Hn, répondit son paternel

L'autre garçon regarda le nouvel arrivant de ses yeux aussi sombres que les deux autres hommes. Ses longs cheveux ébène attachés en catogan. Une peau pâle et sans défaut surlignant deux cernes aux coins des yeux ne lui enlevant aucun charme. Il était vêtu également d'un kimono noir avec un éventail rouge et blanc imprimé dans son dos

- Bonjour stupide petit frère. C'est rare de te voir réveiller si tôt surtout en vacance, remarqua Itachi

- Les oiseaux m'ont réveillé, répondit Sasuke

- Une chance que tu n'avais pas de fusil sinon adieux les petits volatiles, ria l'aîné des frères

- Ou adieux les grands-frères stupides, soupira le cadet avant de s'assoir sur une chaise prenant le journal pour l'information qu'il recherche

Il lut l'article sur la collégienne assassinée mystérieusement.

- On doit aller à l'enterrement, dit le père, la famille nous a demandé d'y participer et étant le maire de la ville je ne pus refuser

- Hn, répondit Sasuke rendant le journal à son paternel

Le cadet se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, fermant la porte. Il soupirait cela faisait maintenant le troisième décès inexpliqué par les médecins légistes et les policiers. Le tueur rodait quelque part et personne n'a fait d'appel témoin... Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun témoin... Les preuves se retrouvèrent vite nulles ne menant qu'à une impasse. Les victimes avaient souvent entre 12 et 16 ans et essentiellement de sexe féminin.

Sasuke s'allongea sur son lit soupirant. Il avait hâte de finir ses études pour devenir flic et résoudre cette affaire de meurtre en série.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi.

- Sasuke? dit l'aîné

- Dégage, je réfléchis, répliqua le cadet

- Sur cette affaire? Tu sais que je fais partie des policiers, petit frère et je t'ai dis que nos enquêtes ne menaient à rien. Père m'a dit de venir te chercher qu'on allait à l'enterrement de la collégienne

Sasuke se leva de son lit pour rejoindre son frère. Sa mère était rentrée entre temps. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleus se mariaient fortement avec sa peau également pâle. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient en voyant ses enfants. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture pour rejoindre l'église où se déroulera la messe.

La cathédrale était immense. Sasuke la regarda brièvement. Ses statues représentant différents seigneurs et en son centre un homme tenait dans ses bras un enfant. Le brun regarda ces deux personnes et il remarqua des ailes dans le dos de chacun des deux personnages

- Ce sont les Shinigami, les dieux de la mort, dit Itachi en voyant le regard de son frère observait les deux anges, on raconte que les Shinigami peuvent prendre une âme et la guider vers le ciel ou l'enfer.

- Encore des histoires à dormir debout, soupira Sasuke s'avançant mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le bébé dans les bras du Shinigami avant de rentrer dans l'église

La famille du maire s'installa au centre de l'église. De là où il était. Il pouvait entendre le prêtre qui faisait la cérémonie. Les chœurs chantaient pour le salut de l'âme de la fillette.

Sasuke s'ennuyait d'entendre la cérémonie qui parlait du bien et du mal, de Jésus. La voix du prêtre résonnait fortement dans l'église. Le brun regardait les vitraux sur les fenêtres. Il voyait les différents récits de la vie des paysans et celle de leur seigneur Jésus.

Soudain, un vitrail attira son attention dessus il voyait un ange avec des ailes noires dans son dos et une faux dans sa main droite. Il portait un masque en forme de tête de mort.

- Tu t'intéresses vraiment au Shinigami? Sourit Itachi

Sasuke sursauta et il était à deux doigts de frapper son frère pour lui avoir fait peur. Son attention retourna sur les vitraux et il vit un autre Shinigami. Ses ailes également noires un masque cachant son visage. Ses genoux contre son corps alors qu'une personne lui tendit la main: Dieu.

- _Aidez-moi_! entendit Sasuke

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et il vit près de l'autel de cérémonie une fillette d'environ 14 ans. Des longs cheveux chocolat allant à merveille avec ses yeux noisette. Elle portait l'uniforme du collège de Konoha

- _Sauvez-moi avant qu'il ne me trouve_, dit-elle

Sasuke sentit un frisson le prendre. Son frère posa sa main sur le bras de son frère

- Sasuke? S'étonna l'aîné

- Elle parle de qui, souffla le cadet

- Qui "elle"? demanda Itachi

- La gamine près de l'autel, chuchota Sasuke

- Sasuke il n'y a aucune fille près de l'autel, répliqua son grand-frère

Sasuke regarda son frère étrangement avant de reporter son regard sur la fillette

- _Aidez-moi_, dit-t-elle d'un ton suppliant,_ aidez-moi avant qu'il ne me trouve_

Soudain, une explosion retentit près de l'église. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux avant de sortir rapidement de l'église.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux ne voyant rien. Sasuke lui trembla de tous ses membres. Devant lui, il avait un énorme monstre. Son corps était recouvert de verrue. Des crocs qui semblaient tranchant comme des lames de rasoir. Des griffes acérées. La peau de la chose était d'un vert immonde. Si Sasuke avait mangé le matin. Il aurait recraché son déjeuner.

La petite fille tremblotait

-_ Il m'a retrouvé_, paniqua la collégienne,_ il va me manger..._

Sasuke regarda la créature et il put distinguer des ailes noires dans son dos

Soudain, des chaînes en argent apparurent de nulle part plantant le corps de la bête. Le brun vit les chaînes partir de derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir un magnifique garçon. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Des yeux d'un bleu océan. Trois traits sur ses joues halé, le rendaient encore plus beau. Une boucle d'oreille longue formant un cœur de ronce. Ses vêtements étaient constitués d'un haut noir avec des chaînes à son bras. Un bracelet en cuir noir avec des lanières sombres à son poignet droit. Un pantalon ample noir et des chaussures tout aussi noires. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant des ailes noires dans le dos du nouvel arrivant

- C'est fini pour toi, cracha le blond en plantant d'autre chaîne dans le corps du monstre qui poussa des cris de douleur face à l'assaut de l'ange noir

Le monstre disparut dans un nuage sombre.

Les personnes soupirèrent ne voyant rien du tout

- Vous êtes sur d'avoir entendu comme moi une explosion, paniqua l'un des invités

- Oui j'en suis sur, dit un autre

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Personne n'avait vu l'horrible monstre devant eux. La fillette courut vers le "sauveur"

- _Merci beaucoup! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie_! S'exclama-t-elle

- Il est temps que tu ailles au ciel, sourit le blond

- _J'ai le droit?_ S'étonna la fillette

L'ange noir sourit de toutes ses dents montrant des dents alignés et blanches.

- Bien sur que tu as le droit, répondit le blond

- _Mais j'ai pourtant fait des bêtises comme peindre mon chat en orange, j'ai crié sur mes parents_, énuméra la collégienne

- Ce n'est que des bêtises de jeunesse, sourit l'ange, comme beaucoup de personne le fond tous les jours...

La brunette sourit avant de fermer les yeux et de se sentir voler

- Voilà une bonne chose de régler, dit le blond

Soudain, il se fit happer le bras et il vit un brun

- Qui es-tu? Cracha Sasuke

- Tu peux me voir? S'étonna le blond

* * *

Rewiews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde^^! Je me suis sentie très inspiré par ce chapitre... Un peu violent à la fin mais bon...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Marou83: **Merci pour ta rewiew. J'espère que tu liras effectivement la suite^^. Sinon en effet, je connais le manga Bleach mais je ne m'en inspire pas. Je fais une fic à ma manière comme toujours^^

**Biii: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^ Ne t'inquiète pas quand je suis inspirée je sors mes chapitres rapidement je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à laisser mes lecteurs sans nouvelle^^

**Tsuna: **Oui tu veux parler de Limit un doujin de Piero... Je la connais mais son doujin est inspiré de Death note je ne sais pas si tu connais le manga... Mais voilà je ne fais pas comme elle... Sinon pour la tenue de Naruto j'aime bien en général un peu le style gothique et puis l'image de Naruto avec des ailes noires je me suis dis pourquoi pas^^. Sinon pour l'histoire du chat j'avoue avoir essayé de mettre une petite touche d'humour car l'histoire ne sera pas forcément joyeuse

**Sora-sama: **Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'oublie pas les autres fics... C'est juste que cette fic me trottait trop dans la tête et je me suis mise sur mon ordi pour me la taper et les idées me sont venues comme ça. Sinon oui j'avoue j'aurai du faire un peu plus attention au répétition. Sinon pour la phrase de fin, c'était pour continuer sur quelque chose après donc je pense qu'elle était quand même essentielle mais si tu veux du suspence je te dis dans cette fic tu seras servie^^. Ensuite, je vois de quelle image tu parles celle de Piero où tu vois Naruto avec Sasuke et que le blond était planté par une sorte de faux et des plumes noires qui partent derrière. Je me suis juste inspirée des ailes noires sinon le reste c'est de ma propre imagination^^ d'un côté j'adore un peu les tenues légèrement gothique (mais je n'en porte pas souvent et je ne me mets pas du maquillage sur les yeux). Donc voilà j'espère que tu vas également aimé et suivre cette fic^^

**Cassios:** Merci pour ta rewiew. J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic^^

**Soln96: **Cela te rappelle Bleach à cause des Shinigami mais ma fic n'a rien à voir avec ce manga^^. J'espère que tu continueras à la lire. Merci encore pour ta rewiew^^

**Kitsune: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Sinon ce n'est pas trop comme Death note car dans le manga il y a un livre et que là non pas vraiment. A part ça, je suis contente que tu adores Naruto en Shinigami car je pensais innover un peu car d'habitude c'est souvent Sasuke qu'on clarifierait d'ange de la mort^^. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette fic

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le blond écarquilla les yeux essayant de se défaire de la prise de son opposant. Ce dernier la resserra plus fortement

- Bien sur que je te vois dobe! s'exclama Sasuke, tu pensais pouvoir te rendre invisible juste en claquant des doigts. Maintenant tu vas me répondre et me dire qui tu es!

Itachi regarda étrangement son cadet. Il avait l'impression qu'il était devenu fou.

Le blond lui sentait le regard d'une autre personne sur le brun qui lui faisait face et il vit un garçon le ressemblant mais en plus âgé venir vers eux

- Sasuke tu ne vas pas bien? demanda Itachi

- Je m'occupe du blondinet et je te réponds après, répliqua Sasuke

- Quel blondinet? S'étonna l'aîné

- Tu te fiches de moi! Tu ne vois pas le garçon déguisé en ange noir que je tiens, s'écria le cadet en pointant le blond

Itachi regardait la main de son frère mais il ne voyait rien du tout.

- Sasuke... Tu as passé l'âge d'avoir des amis imaginaires... Je retourne auprès de père pour commencer l'enquête sur l'explosion qui a eu lieu, soupira l'aîné

Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux en entendant son frère lui dire "tu as passé l'âge d'avoir des amis imaginaires". Sasuke regarda le blond sévèrement

- Pourquoi il ne t'a pas vu? Tu peux vraiment disparaître d'un claquement de doigt? dit Sasuke

- Car les humains normaux ne sont pas censés me voir tout simplement. Tu me lâches car tu me fais mal, s'exclama le blond

- Tu es le tueur en série? demanda le brun n'entendant guère les propos de son homologue

- Tueur en série? S'étonna l'ange, non moi je suis un Shinigami

Un gros blanc survint après la phrase du blond. Sasuke y combla par un rire presque moqueur

- Arrête de dire des conneries! Les Shinigami n'existent pas, dit le brun

- Ah bon? Pourtant je suis bien réel, répliqua le blond en se tripotant un peu avec sa main de libre

Le brun se massa la tempe essayant de se calmer et il lâcha l'ange noir. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui avant d'aller vers l'autel. Sasuke regarda le Shinigami s'avancer vers le cercueil ouvert de la collégienne décédée. L'adolescent suivit le blond pour la voir.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant la fille qui avait appelée à l'aide.

- Je suis désolé... dit le blond, elle devait être importante pour toi pour que tu viennes à son enterrement

- C'est elle qui est morte? S'étonna Sasuke

- Tu viens à un enterrement sans savoir qui s'est?

- Hn.

Le Shinigami regarda le cadavre de la fillette et il soupira

- Il y a vraiment un tueur... dit le blond en commençant à partir

- Attends! s'exclama Sasuke

L'ange se retourna pour voir le brun

- Dit moi au moins ton nom, répliqua ce dernier

- Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Shinigami de classe A, répondit le blond avant de partir en courant

Sasuke regarda le garçon blond et il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant traverser les personnes devant la porte. La dernière chose qu'il vit était un sourire sur son visage.

Itachi revint vers son frère

- Sa va mieux Sasuke? demanda l'aîné

- Hn, répondit le cadet en partant également à l'extérieur de l'église sous les cris de ses parents qui lui ordonnèrent de revenir mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus

Après s'être éloigné de l'église, il se mit à courir à la recherche du Shinigami. Mais il ne trouva rien. L'ange avait disparu laissant derrière lui des plumes noires.

Une semaine était passée depuis l'enterrement de la collégienne mais la tuerie continuait. Deux autres victimes s'étaient ajoutées à la liste. Cette fois, c'était deux garçons qui étaient morts de deux manières étranges. L'un d'eux était mort dans son bain et l'autre mangé par les animaux sauvages.

Itachi faisait des heures supplémentaires à son travail rentrant souvent tard la nuit ou il restait à son boulot pour trouver une solution.

Sasuke restait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, réfléchissant. Il repensait à Naruto... Le Shinigami qu'il avait rencontré durant l'enterrement. Le brun avait envie de le revoir. Il soupirait dans peu de temps il reprendrait le lycée alors que la chasse à l'homme faisait rage dans les rues de Konoha.

L'adolescent regarda la fenêtre espérant voir une plume noir ou une tête blonde mais toujours rien... Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sasuke était même allé aux enterrements des deux garçons mais rien... Naruto n'était pas venu. Il avait songé qu'il ne pouvait peut-être plus le voir mais il avait tord... Pendant les deux enterrements, il avait bien vu les deux garçons morts.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui semblait un peu inquiète de l'état de son fils. Elle s'assit sur le lit caressant la chevelure de son enfant

- Sasuke... Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas? dit la mère

Le brun se retourna pour regarder sa mère

- Dis maman... Est-ce que tu crois au Shinigami? demanda Sasuke

La brune écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question de son fils puis elle sourit gentiment

- Je pense qu'ils existent mais qu'aucun humain ordinaire ne peut les voir, répondit la jeune femme, je suis même presque sur qu'ils sont aussi réels que toi et moi

Sasuke regarda sa main avant de plonger sa tête dans son matelas

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut invoquer un Shinigami? demanda le brun

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen mais ne te tourmente pas. On dit que les personnes qui sont capable de voir les Shinigami sont rares, dit la mère

- Mikoto! s'exclama la voix du paternel

- Je dis y aller ton père m'appelle, sourit la mère avant de sortir de la chambre de son fils cadet

Ce dernier réfléchissait... Il pouvait essayer d'invoquer Naruto. Il avait tellement de question à lui poser comme par exemple: Comment pouvait-il voir les fantômes?

Sasuke se jeta presque sur son ordinateur pour aller sur internet. Le brun chercha dans plusieurs sites occultes des moyens d'invoquer un Shinigami mais ses recherches furent réduites à zéro. Il ne trouvait que le moyen d'invoquer un démon ou encore son ange gardien... Mais aucun rituel ne mentionnait les Shinigami.

Le brun s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise se massant l'arrête du nez. Il avait tellement envie de revoir ce garçon qui souriait, ses cheveux qui semblaient doux au toucher. Ses yeux... Bon sang ses yeux, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi bleu et ses ailes noires...

Il ne pouvait le nier... Cet ange de la mort l'obsédait au point qu'il aille jusqu'à l'invoquer. Sasuke regarda son plafond imaginant une lueur vive. Des magnifiques plumes noires qui tombaient sur lui. Le regard du blond qui apparut lui souriant en tendant sa main comme pour l'attirer vers les cieux ou encore l'entraîner en enfer.

Sasuke cligna des yeux mais rien... Aucun blond, aucune plume sombre, aucune lumière pour l'entrainer vers le paradis. Il se leva de sa chaise pour enlever ses vêtements, ne laissant que son boxeur et il alla se coucher.

La pluie recouvrit la ville de Konoha. A l'extérieur, sur une église, un homme se trônait fièrement sur la croix au sommet du bâtiment. La pluie recouvrait son corps. Il sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir souplement sur le sol.

Un éclair résonna dans la nuit.

Soudain, un cri retentit qui alerta l'inconnu qui courut pour voir une personne morte sur le sol, baignant dans son sang. La bouche ouverte de toute part. Les yeux de la personne étaient crevés laissant échapper du sang de leur orbite. Il vit le cœur de la personne arracher de sa poitrine.

L'inconnu s'accroupit vers la femme allongée sur le sol. Cette dernière était plus vieille que les autres personnes tuées. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine ou plus. L'ombre se releva et il entendit les sirènes arrivées vers lui mais il ne bougea pas...

Les policiers arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime remarquant un autre corps sur le sol.

Les lumières des lampes torches aveuglèrent légèrement l'inconnu qui bougea son bras pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière vive. Des policiers arrivèrent vers lui. L'intrus baissa sa tête alors que les flics le traversaient.

Itachi sortit du véhicule allant vers le corps. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une femme morte dans d'affreuse souffrance. Il avait eu un coup de file depuis son bureau par un appel à témoin pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu une personne hurler. Après avoir noté l'adresse, il avait réunit rapidement ses hommes sur le terrain et comme toujours personne...

L'inconnu dévoila de grandes ailes noires et il s'envola avant de disparaître dans la nuit orageuse

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Soudain, il entendit des gouttes tombaient sur le sol. Il releva la tête et il écarquilla les yeux. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait dans sa chambre. Ses yeux n'étaient qu'une marre de sang. Sa poitrine était trouée. Ses joues étaient scarifiées et saignées abondamment

- _Aidez-moi_! dit la femme sous un coup de tonnerre

* * *

Rewiews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde et oui un autre chapitre^^. J'espère que vous l'aimerez**

**Réponses aux rewiews**

**xQuelqu'une: **Je crois que tu ne serais pas la seule à hurler^^ c'est vrai que tu te réveilles et tu vois ça t'as peur directement. Sinon pour ma fréquence de publication c'est juste que ces temps-ci j'ai le temps d'écrire car je suis en stage et que mes horaires sont plutôt sympas^^

**Marou83: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Oui car je l'avais fini rapidement et que je n'aime pas laisser un chapitre en suspence même si pour Kingdom konoha c'est un peu le cas mais bon le chapitre est en cours d'écriture^^. J'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre

**Tsuna: **Non je reste quand même dans le domaine du correcte. Malgré que sur le coup je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Sasuke... J'espère que tu aimeras toujours cette suite

**Sora-sama: **Je ne connais pas ce manga Arago^^ et je n'ai jamais vu résident devil... Ce qui fait qu'il avait peu de chance que se soit fait exprès XD. Tu sais il fait surtout des recherches sur les Shinigami pour essayer de l'invoquer mais bon pour les retrouvailles entre Sasuke et Naruto je laisse un peu cogité. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien de parler avec d'autre auteur même si tu n'es pas inscrite sur fanfic c'est pour moi toujours un plaisir et je connais un peu le syndrome de la page blanche donc ne t'en fais pas. C'est après le premier enterrement et durant cette semaine il a eu les deux garçons qui sont morts... Je pensais y avoir expliqué mais bon ce n'est pas grave^^. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

**Deidei94: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

L'orage foudroyait le ciel nuageux. La pluie tombait abondamment sur les tuiles ou dans les gouttières.

Sasuke était assis sur son lit regardant la femme qui appelait à l'aide. Il ne comprenait pas... Qui était-elle? Pourquoi saignait-elle? Le brun se sentait parfaitement réveiller pourtant il aurait aimé que ceci ne soit un cauchemar...

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un rentrait dans la maison. Le brun regarda la femme qui avait disparu même les traces de sang sur le parquet semblait avoir disparu. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Itachi. Ce dernier était éreinté.

- Itachi? S'étonna le cadet

- Sasuke laisse-moi dormir avec toi j'ai la flemme d'aller dormir dans ma chambre, soupira l'aîné

- Tu as ton lit, chuchota furieusement Sasuke ne voulant nullement réveiller ses parents

- Bon d'accord, j'y vais, râla Itachi, cette nuit on a eu un autre meurtre. Cette fois, c'est une femme d'environ vingt ans ou plus qui est morte

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux se rappelant de la personne qui est venue dans sa chambre. Le brun soupira avant de rabattre sa couette sur sa tête. Il devait vite trouver un moyen de communiquer avec ce Shinigami. Mais il ignorait par où commencer...

Le soleil arriva doucement sur la plaine de Konoha. Le meurtre d'hier soir faisait déjà la une des journaux locaux. Sasuke dormait encore dans son lit. Le sommeil le fuyait hier soir... Il espérait vraiment revoir Naruto. Seulement la nuit ne lui a apporté aucun conseil. Il revoyait sans cesse cette femme qui lui appelait à l'aide mais il ignorait également comment procéder... Un exorcisme?

Sasuke s'extirpa de ses draps pour aller prendre une bonne douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Une fois, la douche finit, il prit un tee-shirt à capuche noir avec à dos un diable rouge imprimé sur le tissu et un pantacourt noir avec des chaînes par endroit. Il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre sa famille dans la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux en le voyant le matin. Mikoto prépara le petit déjeuner de son fils cadet qui s'assit à table. Le père, Fugaku Uchiha regardait la première page sur le décès de la femme

- C'est affreux ce que cette personne a osé faire à cette femme, dit le père de famille

- Nous avons essayé de tracer l'appel du témoin mais cela nous a encore menés nulle part. Le témoin a changé de numéro et d'adresse. Personne dans son quartier ne semblait le connaître...

- Les Shinigami doivent avoir ces temps-ci beaucoup de boulot, dit Mikoto

- Allons Mikoto, soupira Fugaku, les Shinigami n'existent pas

Sasuke écoutait la conversation d'une oreille attentive. Il réfléchissait c'est vrai qu'avec les meurtres du tueur en série il est possible que Naruto soit occupé.

Il finit son déjeuner et il déposa ses couverts dans le lavabo avant d'allumer l'eau

- Sasuke laisse-moi faire, dit Mikoto, tu sembles vraiment épuiser aujourd'hui va te reposer un peu dans ta chambre

Le brun ne dit rien et il monta sous l'œil étonné de toute la famille.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il la découvrit en désordre comme si une tornade était passée par ici.

Soudain, Sasuke se retourna et il vit la femme d'hier soir

- _Aidez-moi, je vous en prie... Il va me tuer_, pleura la femme

Tout d'un coup, un vent apparut. Des plumes noirs volèrent dans la chambre. Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement tellement il était heureux de revoir ces plumes noires. Il alla appeler son homologue mais ce dernier disparut. Il écarquilla les yeux ne voyant que des plumes noires sur le sol. Sasuke regarda derrière lui et il remarqua que la femme avait disparu.

Le brun ne comprenait plus rien aux événements qui l'entourait...

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite du Shinigami et de la femme ensanglantée. Depuis qu'il avait vu ces plumes noires, elle n'avait jamais réessayé de reprendre contacte avec lui... Sasuke pensait qu'elle avait finalement rejoins le ciel grâce au Shinigami mystérieux. Les cours avaient repris depuis peu mais le brun n'était pas vraiment concentré comme beaucoup d'élève dans la classe. Certains élèves avaient peur de ce tueur en série qui rodait en liberté dans Konoha, d'autres voulaient que les vacances soient plus longues pour en profiter un peu plus.

Malgré ces réticences, beaucoup de filles continuaient à harceler Sasuke pour avoir un rendez-vous ou encore sortir avec lui comme Sakura. Une fille de son âge qui a les cheveux roses coupés à hauteur des épaules. Une peau artificiel sur maquillé de fond teint essayant de faire bronzé. Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ses yeux verts émeraude contrastés avec le rose de ses cheveux. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré lui de la comparer à Naruto le Shinigami se disant qu'il préférait le blond aux cheveux chewing-gum, une vraie peau halée à une peau artificiel dont on voit tous les défauts. Mais il compara encore plus leurs yeux... Contrairement à Sakura qui avait des yeux verts il préférait de loin les yeux souriants et pétillants d'un bleu azur comme l'océan ou des lapis-lazuli.

Une autre de ses prétendantes, Ino pouvait peut-être rivaliser avec Naruto mais il y a des problèmes. Il n'aimait pas sa couleur blonde pâle de la fille, il préférait la blondeur ensoleillée du Shinigami, ni ses yeux bleus pâle comme il la dit tantôt il préférait les yeux océans et sans aucun artifice.

Et pour finir Karin... Elle était la pire entre les trois. Ses cheveux rouges teintés, ses lentilles de contacte également rouges. Il n'y avait rien à dire à côté de Naruto, elle était un laideron.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves qui avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux. Sakura, Ino et Karin se bataillaient pour savoir qui aurait droit à un rendez-vous avec Sasuke mais ce dernier était partit depuis bien longtemps. Il regardait son sac où une plume noire était accrochée par un porte clé.

Le brun tira sur son porte clé. Il était d'un côté surpris sans l'être que personne ne lui ait parlé de la plume sombre... Après tout, elle appartient à un Shinigami donc peu de gens peuvent la voir. Pour Sasuke, elle était preuve que Naruto existe vraiment ainsi que les Shinigami.

Il arriva devant l'église où il vit la statue des deux Shinigami. Plus il regardait le bébé ange dans les bras de l'homme... Plus il pensait à Naruto. Sasuke rentra dans l'église tout était sombre et lugubre. Depuis l'explosion peu de personne venait dans la cathédrale sauf pour la messe et les enterrements... Le prêtre n'avait plus une seule journée de libre car chaque jour il devait faire la cérémonie pour honorer les morts de ce tueur en série.

Sasuke s'assit sur le sol devant un vitrail où il voyait le Shinigami avec sa grande faux. Mais le brun ne trouvait pas qu'il ressemblait à Naruto en effet le blond n'utilisait pas une faux mais des chaînes, des chaînes en argent. L'adolescent regarda la plume noire entre ses doigts.

- Que viens-tu faire ici mon fils? demanda une voix derrière lui

Sasuke se retourna et il vit le prêtre vêtu de sa tunique blanche

- Désolé de vous importuner mon père, répondit le brun

- Ce n'est rien... Je suis content de voir une personne en dehors de mes messes ou de mes cérémonies, sourit l'homme, je vois que tu regardes le portrait d'un Shinigami

- Dîtes-moi mon père... Croyez-vous au Shinigami? demanda Sasuke

- Bien sur... Pour moi, les Shinigami sont les messagers de Dieu. Ils sont la balance du seigneur et ils jugent les personnes bonnes et mauvaises, répondit le prêtre, l'église n'est pas que consacré à Dieu mais aussi au Shinigami. C'est pour cela que notre cathédrale est spéciale et grandement visiter par les touristes... Nous sommes la seule église qui parle des Shinigami.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez des livres sur eux? demanda le brun

- Bien sur... Mais ce sont des archives secrètes, répondit le prêtre

- Pourrai-je en emprunter quelques uns?

- Normalement c'est interdit mais vu que tu sembles vraiment intéresser au Shinigami. Je veux bien te les prêter de toute façon personne ne les consulte, dit l'homme d'église, je reviens

Sasuke vit le prêtre partir et il reporta son regard sur le Shinigami avec la faux.

Il se rassit contre le carrelage froid de l'église pour regarder de nouveau le Shinigami.

Un quart d'heure plus tard,

- C'était dur mais j'ai réussi à avoir quelque document, dit le prêtre en revenant avec deux ou trois livres assez épais, ce sont des ouvrages datant que l'avant Jésus Christ écrit par des grands philosophe de l'antiquité grec et romaine. J'espère que cela peut t'intéresser

Il tendit les livres au brun qui remercia le prêtre avant de partir chez lui.

A peine rentré qu'il courut jusque dans sa chambre pour fermer la porte à clé. Sasuke alla à son bureau et il commença ses fouilles dans le premier ouvrage. Il était rédigé par un philosophe totalement inconnu

"_Mes recherches sont enfin fructueuses. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que je travaille sur les cadavres en secret... L'acuponcture est un art fortement déconseillé pour tout le monde mais je me devais de faire ces recherches. _

_J'ai appris comment fonctionner un corps grâce à mes découvertes. Mais une chose m'interpelait depuis mes dix ans de recherche... Où vont les âmes de mes patients? Vont-ils au ciel ou sous la terre? Ceci est une question que je dois répondre... Pour cela, je me dois de faire une chose ignoble... Je dois utiliser les cadavres de mes patients pour qu'ils cherchent leur âme. _

_Après d'innombrable échec causé par le rejet d'organe, mon expérience avait réussi. J'avais créé certes un être immonde mais j'avais réussi. J'allai enfin attiser ma curiosité scientifique._

_Malheureusement mon expérience devint mon pire cauchemar. Elle s'est retournée contre moi... Sa soif de sang avait tué beaucoup de villageois, commençant par des enfants avant de s'attaquer aux adultes..."_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en lisant cela

"Est-ce le tueur en série qui s'attaque à Konoha?" se demanda le brun

"_J'avais honte... J'avais créé un monstre et ce dernier était totalement fou. Je voulais que tout s'arrange et mon appel fut exaucé... Descendant du ciel, des anges avec des ailes noires nous étaient venus en aide. Leur beauté était hypnotisant et surnaturelle. Ils en sont venus à bout de mon monstre et le village leur en remercia. Je fus ébahi par leur compétence je vis les âmes s'avançaient vers les anges noires. Ces derniers avaient soient envoyés des âmes au ciel ou au enfer... On leur a donné un nom les Shinigami..."_

Sasuke finit sa lecture se rappelant des paroles de Naruto

"Il y a vraiment un tueur..." se rappela-t-il

Le brun se cala contre son siège... Ce philosophe avait vu les Shinigami à cause d'une expérience ratée ainsi que les âmes des personnes alors qu'avant il ne les voyait pas allant jusqu'à faire des expériences dangereuse pour en découvrir la cause. Sasuke continua son feuilletage sur l'ouvrage. Il lut le rapport d'une autre personne...

"_Depuis l'incident dans ce village, beaucoup d'entre nous cherchons un moyen d'entrer en contacte avec les Shinigami mais sans succès... Comment pouvons rentrer en contacte avec des êtres qu'on ne voit pas... Pour nous, c'est impossible... Les Shinigami ne viennent sur Terre seulement pour les âmes. Nous avons demandé à des Shamans mais ils ne peuvent nous faire rentrer en communion avec les Shinigami... Cela n'était pour eux impossible._

_J'avais beau cherché des solutions mais aucunes n'étaient valables... Seuls les morts pouvaient parler avec ces anges noirs. Malheureusement, je me refuse de mourir surtout si je ne peux revenir parmi les vivants pour leur parler des Shinigami. _

_Un jour, j'avais trouvé un enfant capable de voir les fantômes mais également les Shinigami... C'était un miracle de la nature. On l'appela alors "l'enfant béni des Shinigami" ou "le messager des Shinigami"... Malheureusement, on apprit à notre plus grand regret que l'enfant pouvait être porteur de malheur ou de bonheur seulement selon comment il utilise ce pouvoir... Mais malheureusement pour nous, il s'avérait que cet enfant utilisait son pouvoir pour le mal, attisant la colère des morts il faisait régner la terreur ne lançant aucun esprit trouver le repos éternel et les Shinigami durent de nouveau intervenir, éliminant l'enfant..."_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en lisant cela... Un enfant capable de voir les Shinigami et les fantômes

"Tu peux me voir?" se rappela-t-il

"On dit que les personnes qui voient les Shinigami sont rares" réentendit-il

Sasuke prit sa tête entre ses mains et il soupira...

- Dans quelle galère, je me suis mis, dit le brun

* * *

Rewiews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde^^! Voici le chapitre 4 qui arrive assez rapidement comme toujours**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**xQuelqu'une: **Pour ton délire tu as quand même raison (je réponds à ton rewiew car je n'ai répondu qu'à ton dernier paragraphe^^).C'est sur qu'il va revoir Sasuke le petit Naruto mais pour le chapitre 3 je voulais juste faire une brève apparition de Naruto car sinon ils se retrouve trop vite. Non ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas Orochimaru... Mais je dois dire que il a des airs en effet^^.

**Aoibheal Fae: **Merci pour ta rewiew. J'espère que les différents chapitres te permettront de répondre à tes questions

**Soln96: **(chapitre 2) D'un côté, je peux le comprendre le Sasu c'est plutôt flippant (chapitre 3) Merci pour ta rewiew en espérant que tu l'aimes^^

**Sora-sama: **Désolé pour cet oubli de mot... Sinon normalement celui-ci aussi est un peu calme comme chapitre

**Tsuna:** Merci pour ta rewiew et je m'excuse pour ce mot oublié

**Marou83: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**The-narusasu-362: **Alors pour Bleach, je le dis ce n'était pas vraiment voulu... Je voulais juste faire une fic qui parle de Shinigami. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas Naruto sera toujours classe car j'aime bien quand il est un peu en mode "gothique". Merci pour ta rewiew qui me fait énormément plaisirs^^

**Kitsune: **(chapitre 2)Je trouve cela normal de répondre à tous mes rewieweurs et que ne t'inquiète pas je te remercie de suivre ma fic^^ (chapitre 3) Merci pour ta rewiew en espérant que la suite te plaise encore^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

La nuit fut longue pour Sasuke. Il lisait tous les rapports des différents philosophes mais aucun expliquer comment rentrer en contacte avec un Shinigami.

Sasuke soupirait en se massant l'arrête du nez et se calant contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Une chance pour lui le lendemain, il n'avait pas cours.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le brun ferma vite son livre et il partit ouvrir. Il fut étonné de voir son frère derrière la porte

- D'habitude, tu ne frappes jamais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Sasuke laissant son aîné pénétrer dans son espace personnel. Il récupéra les livres pour y mettre dans ses étagères

- Un de tes professeurs a été tué hier soir, dit Itachi

- Hier soir? S'étonna le cadet

Il vit à la fenêtre le soleil se lever. Puis il soupira de lassitude.

- J'ai passé une nuit entière à lire ces livres, soupira Sasuke plus pour lui-même

- Le lycée a décidé de fermer ses portes le temps du deuil, dit Itachi, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ces livres dont tu parlais?

- Des trucs extra-scolaires, répondit le brun le plus naturellement possible en rangeant les gros livres dans sa bibliothèque, bon maintenant vu que je n'ai pas cours je vais me reposer. Tu m'expliqueras tout demain.

- Hn, répliqua l'aîné quittant la chambre

Sasuke s'allongea sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond puis le brun détourna sa tête vers son sac où était accrochée la plume noire

- Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant les Shinigami, souffla le brun

- Ah bon tu trouves? dit une voix qui fit sursauter Sasuke

L'inconnue ria de la réaction de son opposant. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et il vit la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir

- Naruto? S'étonna Sasuke

- En chair et en plume, sourit le blond sur la table de travail, je vois que tu peux toujours me voir

- Tu étais où? demanda le brun

- Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre, répliqua l'ange noir descendant du bureau

- Si depuis que je t'ai rencontré je vois des fantômes de partout

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute... Je ne fais que mon boulot, râla Naruto, en gros je devais m'occuper de l'âme de la fille et puis c'est tout

- Et la créature?

- La créature? Ah tu veux parler de celui qui a causé l'explosion... Cest un parasite, répondit le Shinigami, j'en croise de temps en temps. Ce sont des vraies saletés, des mangeurs d'âme

Naruto regarda dans la bibliothèque

- Je vois que notre race t'intéresse beaucoup. Tu as trois vieux ouvrage, sourit le blond

- L'assassin est une expérience ratée? demanda Sasuke

- Une expérience ratée? S'étonna l'ange, tu veux parler de cette fameuse créature qui a tuée des villageois?

- Hn

- Je n'en sais strictement rien... Je n'étais pas encore né lorsque c'est arrivé mais il y a de forte chance que non...

- Et les parasites?

- Non plus, surtout que les parasites ne s'attaquent qu'aux âmes égarées, répondit Naruto, ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains

- C'est quoi un parasite? demanda Sasuke

Naruto se rassit sur le bureau

- Un parasite ou mangeur d'âme est une créature qui existe depuis très longtemps même bien avant que ces philosophes fassent des recherches sur nous ou sur les âmes. Il dévore les âmes que nous les Shinigami n'ont pas eu le temps de juger. Malheureusement, ce genre de chose peut arriver. En ce moment par exemple, nous sommes 9 Shinigami de rang A et il y a énormément d'âme à s'occuper.

- Vous êtes 9 et vous avez du mal à s'occuper des âmes! s'exclama le brun

- Sasuke à qui tu parles? Intervint la voix d'Itachi

- Je suis au téléphone! répondit Sasuke

- On est peut-être 9 mais chacun à une ville a s'occuper. Je m'occupe seul de Konoha et je suis régulièrement sur Terre à cause de ce tueur. Je ne te dis pas le boulot que j'ai tous les jours... A force, je devrais être augmenté surtout que c'est ma première fois

- Attends ta première fois? S'étonna le brun, je croyais que les Shinigami s'occupaient tout le temps des âmes

- Oui mais moi je suis sorti de l'académie il y a peu, bouda le blond balançant ses jambes dans le vide, les Shinigami qui s'occupaient de Konoha sont partis ailleurs avec une autre mission... Enfin bref, c'est un truc de Shinigami.

Naruto se leva du bureau pour s'allonger sur le lit du brun. Il regardait le plafond

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Les Shinigami ne m'aident pas vraiment et je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord de l'Hokage, dit le blond

- L'Hokage?

- C'est le chef des Shinigami c'est le plus haut grade. Il est un peu notre roi si tu veux, expliqua l'ange, mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... Je vais devoir commencer mon inspection...

Sasuke avait du mal à suivre le blond. Il avait l'impression qu'il passait du coq à l'âne.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Itachi qui regardait son frère étrangement. Naruto vit le grand brun.

- BONJOUR! s'exclama le blond d'un air jovial

Sasuke était à deux doigts de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Itachi ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Il voyait son frère sur le point de s'énerver.

- Itachi apprend à frapper à une porte, s'écria le cadet envoyant son oreiller contre son frère qui évita l'objet

- J'avais entendu du bruit venant de ta chambre je me demandai si tu ne devenais pas fou, dit l'aîné

Naruto se leva du lit allant vers le nouvel arrivant

- Il n'a pas l'air de me voir, dit le blond, génial je vais jouer un peu

- NON! s'exclama Sasuke

- Comment ça "non"? S'étonna Itachi

- Non je ne deviens pas fou, répliqua rapidement le brun en regardant Naruto. Ce dernier comprit que le "non" était pour lui

- S'il te plaît, supplia Naruto

Sasuke lui envoya un regard meurtrier qui fit déglutir l'ange qui partit bouder sur le bureau

- Sasuke... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je ne frappe pas ta précieuse porte mais ce n'est pas une raison pour essayer de me tuer sur place, s'écria Itachi

Naruto ni une ni deux s'esclaffa sur le bureau

- Itachi va t'en, s'énerva Sasuke

L'aîné bouda un peu avant de laisser son frère seul

"Surement trop fatigué" soupira Itachi

Sasuke lui essayait étrangler un blond. Malheureusement, réussir à attraper un Shinigami n'était pas facile

- Louper! Ria Naruto en volant

- Descend un peu sur terre que je puisse t'étrangler convenablement, cracha Sasuke

- Désolé mais me faire tuer n'est pas une de mes priorités... Je dois d'abord trouver le tueur, dit l'ange

Sasuke s'arrêta en entendant la phrase de son homologue

- Attends... Tu cherches le tueur? S'étonna le brun, je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit sans l'avis du "Hokage"

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'agir mais je peux demander à quelqu'un de le faire à ma place, sourit Naruto, quelqu'un capable de communiquer avec moi et de m'entendre... Un partenaire quoi?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux

- Choisit quelqu'un d'autre, répliqua le brun

- Mais attends! Je ne peux rien faire comme tu l'as dis... Et si on ne fait rien Konoha risque de tomber... Ma mission est de protéger Konoha et de guider les âmes mais elle ne stipule en aucun cas que je dois ôter la vie de quelqu'un volontairement... Surtout si le conseil et l'Hokage ne sont pas au courant. Des meurtres, il en a mais ici ils sont répétitifs. J'ai failli trouver le coupable mais il avait déjà tué sa victime. Ce type est un génie... Il a réussit à la tuer sans qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était fini pour elle...

- Comment ça?

- Et bien parmi les morts tu as ceux qui savent qu'ils sont morts et d'autre ce qui ignorent... La femme ensanglantée que tu as vue fait partie de la deuxième catégorie pour elle, elle était toujours poursuivie par son agresseur. Il la torturait avant que son âme ne quitte son corps mais elle était déjà morte, expliqua Naruto, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'aide... Cette femme n'est surement pas la seule. Il y aura d'autres personnes qui mourront... Des inconnus... Des amis... De la famille... Ce tueur n'a aucun remord à assassiner ses victimes et cette femme s'est fait enlever ses organes comme le cœur et peut-être même ses yeux. Malheureusement, votre police ne peut rien faire... Ce type brouille n'importe qu'elle piste et son travail attire de plus en plus de parasite... Seul je ne peux rien faire. Je suis débordé c'est pourquoi je suis venu te voir... Je veux que tu sois mon partenaire

* * *

Rewiews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde^^! Et voilà la suite comme toujours, j'espère que vous l'aimerez^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Il fallait bien que Naruto apparaisse un moment ou un autre^^

**Deidei94:** Et oui mais bon Itachi ne sera pas traumatisé vu qu'il ne voit pas notre blond international^^. Merci pour ta rewiew

**xQuelqu'une: **Oui peut-être mais je te préviens un autre mystère s'épaissit dans ce chapitre^^. J'espère que tu l'aimeras^^

**Tsuna: **Pour être honnête, l'histoire se déroule au fur et à mesure de mes idées donc pour l'instant on verra^^.

**Sora-sama: **Je pense plutôt que j'ai oublié une virgule entre "nous" et les Shinigami... Mais je dois dire que la syntaxe... La ponctuation ce n'est pas mon fort pourtant dans les autres fics que je corrige j'y vois facilement... Et sinon dans ce chapitre, il est censé avoir un autre mystère qui se forme. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. (PS: pour cette fic il y aura Gaara^^)

**Kitsune: **Sauf que dans Bleach ce sont des Hollow ou un truc du genre^^. Sinon oui ne t'inquiète pas il y aura d'autre personnage de la série Naruto. Pour l'instant, tu as Naruto, Sasuke (cela va de soit^^), Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sakura, Ino et Karin... Mais il y en aura d'autre je ne les ai juste pas encore mis.

**Aoibheal fae: **Bien sur que la mort du professeur a un lien avec le tueur en série^^. Souvent les victimes que je parle sont des personnes tuées par ce tueur.

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Son partenaire? Sasuke ne savait pas quoi penser. Il regardait Naruto qui était déterminé. Une question titilla les pensées du brun

- Pourquoi moi? demanda l'Uchiha

- Parce que tu peux me voir, répondit Naruto, comment veux-tu que je puisse communiquer et échanger des idées avec une personne qui ne me voit pas?

- Et tes 8 autres amis de rang A, dit Sasuke

- Ils ont leur mission, dans leur ville, répliqua l'ange, ils ne pourront pas venir à Konoha au risque de laisser des âmes errantes... Et puis cette mission est importante pour tous les 9... C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'aide je ne veux pas échouer sur ma première mission.

Naruto baissa la tête

- Je ne veux pas décevoir mon père et devenir Hokage, souffla le blond

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant le Shinigami

"Lui aussi essaie d'avoir la fierté de son père" pensa le brun

- D'accord, dit l'adolescent

Naruto releva sa tête plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke

- Je veux bien devenir ton partenaire, répliqua ce dernier

L'ange sourit avant de sauter de partout dans la chambre sous les soupires de Sasuke. Malgré tout, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais me coucher, dit Sasuke

- D'accord! Je vais m'occuper des dernières âmes errantes et je reviens, sourit Naruto en disparaissant dans un nuage de plume noire

Le brun se déshabilla et il rentra dans les draps en quête de sommeil. Ce dernier arriva bien vite pour le plus grand bonheur de l'adolescent.

Naruto rentra une heure plus tard soupirant et épuiser.

- Quatre jours sans dormir... râla le blond

Ce dernier regarda le brun dormir dans son lit et il sourit. Le Shinigami prit l'ouvrage dans la bibliothèque de Sasuke. Il regarda ses vêtements

- Je pense que je vais me mettre en tenue quotidienne, ria Naruto tandis qu'un nuage de plume l'enveloppa

Elles se dispersèrent dévoilant Naruto vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir avec un énorme cœur de sang et des petites ailes noires imprimé dans son dos. Il avait un ras de cou noir. Un pantacourt noir ample. Des bracelets en cuir sur ses poignets et une boucle d'oreille en forme de cœur de ronce

Le blond ouvrit le livre commençant à lire l'ouvrage

"C'est comme les histoires qu'on m'a raconté... Ce type qui crée une créature interdite, l'enfant qui pouvait nous voir..." pensa Naruto "Est-ce qu'il a un lien entre le messager des Shinigami et lui?" se demanda-t-il en regardant l'endormi

Naruto se pinça l'arrête du nez

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais... Papa, souffla l'ange tandis qu'il commençait à s'endormir sur le livre

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke se réveilla doucement. Il regarda l'heure et il vit 14h54. Le brun s'étala sur son oreiller qu'il avait récupéré sur le sol.

Soudain, une respiration régulière l'interpela. Il se releva et Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto dormir sur son bureau.

Les rayons de soleil atterrirent dans les cheveux blonds du Shinigami les illuminant. Le cœur du brun rata un battement voyant les vêtements de l'ange.

Il pouvait voir le cœur ensanglanté avec des ailes noires. Un gémissement retentit dans la pièce. Naruto ouvrit doucement ses yeux et il les frotta

- Mince... Je me suis endormi. Cela m'apprendra à ne pas dormir, soupira le blond en s'étirant comme un chat

Naruto se retourna et il vit Sasuke l'observer

- Tiens salut, bien dormi? demanda l'ange

- Hn, répondit, le brun partant dans la salle de bain

Le Shinigami regarda son partenaire partir

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? S'étonna Naruto, au pire, c'est sa vie. Je me demande s'ils ont des ramens en bas

Le blond traversa la porte pour arriver dans un immense couloir avec quatre portes. Il marchait pour descendre ensuite des escaliers. En bas, il vit deux pièces... Le salon et la cuisine avec une table à manger.

Dans la cuisine, Naruto vit une femme s'activait aux fourneaux. Le blond trouvait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son partenaire. Ses longs cheveux bruns bleutés, sa peau blanche, ses yeux noirs nuits. Elle portait un tablier rose. En la voyant, le Shinigami sentit son cœur se contracter...

- Je suis sur que Sasuke va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, dit Mikoto pour elle

"Sasuke?" s'étonna Naruto "c'est surement le nom de mon partenaire... Maintenant que j'y pense. Lui il connaît mon nom mais moi je ne connais pas le siens"

Descendant les marches, Sasuke arriva dans la cuisine vêtu d'un débardeur noir avec un homme encapuchonné tenant une faux imprimé sur le vêtement. Un pantacourt noir déchiré par endroit

- Bonjour Sasuke, sourit la mère

- Hn, répondit le brun en embrassant la femme

Naruto vit la scène et il baissa la tête

- Je t'ai préparé ton repas, dit Mikoto

- Merci

- J'ai encore plein de chose à faire tu n'oublies pas de laver ta vaisselle, sourit la brune en quittant la pièce

Le blond regarda la femme sortir tandis qu'il partit s'assoir sur une chaise autour de la table

- Donc ton nom est Sasuke, souffla Naruto

- Hn, dit le brun

- Tu sais... Je t'envie ta mère semble vraiment gentille

- Elle l'est, répliqua Sasuke en mangeant, j'ai une question Naruto

- Vas-y

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas de faux comme tous les Shinigami? demanda le brun

- Une faux? Ah! Tu veux parler de l'immense objet tranchant qui peut faucher n'importe quoi... Eh bien, selon notre rang, chacun décide lui-même de son arme. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de faux car j'ai eu un petit coup de foudre pour les chaînes... répondit Naruto, dis-moi, tu n'as pas des ramens par hasard?

- Des ramens?

- Oui j'en voudrai une au miso et quatre au porc

- Non mais tu penses que j'ai une tête à manger des ramens?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde? demanda Naruto, enfin bref, ce n'est pas grave... Il faudra que je remonte à l'académie pour en prendre discrètement

- L'académie? S'étonna Sasuke

- Oui! C'est une école où on forme les futurs Shinigami et qu'on les classe selon leur niveau. Ils vont de D à S... Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est de rang S et c'est l'Hokage

- Toi tu es de rang A, se souvint le brun

- Oui! Je suis plus doué que j'en ai l'air, s'exclama Naruto, bientôt je deviendrai Hokage et j'atteindrai le rang S

- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Hokage? demanda l'humain

Naruto regarda Sasuke avant de détourner le regard

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires... Pour en revenir à l'académie, avant d'être Shinigami on a plusieurs stade. D'abord, on a la première année où on apprend les bases des armes et l'histoire des Shinigami. Ensuite, cela se complique et on devint Anbu c'est comme cela qu'on appelle les futurs Shinigami de terrain. On nous enseigne comment tuer un parasite et comment envoyer une âme au ciel. Bien sur pour devenir un Shinigami de terrain, il faut être au minimum de rang C. Les D sont ceux qui restent au ciel et ils vivent un peu comme vous les humains mais en mode Shinigami. C'est le tout premier Hokage qui a instauré cette règle pour nous protéger

- Il a eu combien d'Hokage?

- 5 et c'est le 4eme Hokage qui gouverne aujourd'hui, répondit Naruto, je veux devenir le 6eme Hokage

- Pourquoi c'est le 4eme qui gouverne? S'étonna Sasuke

- Lorsqu'on choisit qui sera l'Hokage il y a quelque condition... Lorsque le 5eme Hokage est monté au pouvoir. Il a commencé une politique dictatoriale et il voulait qu'on soit en collaboration avec les parasites mais les Shinigami ont refusé et ils ont banni le 5eme Hokage et le 4eme est revenu au pouvoir.

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux azurés de Naruto

- Tu semblais bien le connaître ce 4eme Hokage... A chaque fois que tu en parles ton regard semble triste, remarqua Sasuke

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua le blond en se levant de sa chaise, je vais dehors si tu me cherches tu me trouveras souvent vers l'église...

Des plumes noires enveloppèrent Naruto et il retrouva ses vêtements de Shinigami. Il déploya ses ailes sombres et il disparut.

Sasuke soupira devant l'attitude du Shinigami

Soudain, il vit un jeune enfant d'environ 7 ans devant lui tout souriant malgré des tâches de sang sur son corps. Le jeune garçon s'approcha de Sasuke. Ce dernier put enfin voir l'origine du sang. L'enfant avait quelques trous sur son torse ressemblant fortement à des blessures causé par une arme à feu.

- _Tu veux jouer avec moi_? demanda le garçon tendant sa main vers Sasuke,_ je ne dirai rien à monsieur le Shinigami_

- Monsieur le Shinigami? S'étonna le brun

-_ Oui il veut que j'aille au ciel... Mais je ne veux pas je veux jouer avant de partir_, ria le bambin

Sur le toit de l'église, sur la croix au sommet de la cathédrale, Naruto regardait l'horizon d'un air absent...

- C'est rare de te voir aussi déprimer, dit une voix dans son dos

- Que viens-tu faire ici? demanda Naruto d'une voix lasse, je te croyais à Suna

- On me remplace temporairement... Le conseil a entendu ta plainte sur ce tueur en série et ils m'ont envoyé t'aider, répondit l'autre

- De toutes les personnes qu'ils pouvaient envoyer, il a fallu que se soit toi, soupira le blond

- Mais par contre, il refuse qu'on agisse...

- J'en étais sur... Le conseil est comme ça... Il y a des années, ils pouvaient bien agir mais maintenant on ne peut plus faire

- Le 4eme Hokage voulait qu'on agisse...

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce type? Cracha Naruto

- Tu lui en veux encore, soupira l'inconnu

- Bien sur que je lui en veux, s'exclama le blond

- Naruto! Arrête cette petite guerre avec le 4eme Hokage

- NON! Je n'arrêterai pas le temps que je ne serai pas devenu Hokage! Cria l'ange

- Le conseil veut que je sois ton partenaire mais te connaissant tu as déjà choisit quelqu'un

- Hn...

- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser et je vais faire des recherches sur ce tueur, dit l'autre

- Gaara? dit Naruto

L'autre se retourna

- Sois prudent...

- Tu me prends pour qui? Sourit Gaara.

Naruto se retourna pour voir le dit Gaara. Ce dernier avait les cheveux rouges flamboyant comme le feu. Ses yeux verts turquoise surlignés de noir. Une boucle d'oreille avec le kanji "amour" à son oreille droite. Un tatouage sur le front avec le même mot. Une énorme gourde trônait dans son dos avec de drôle de symbole inscrit dessus. Un tee-shirt rouge avec un sablier noir dessiné dessus et un pantacourt large marron. Deux brassières en cuir marron sur ses poignets. Il avait à son dos deux immenses ailes rouges

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Kyubi... Tu es peut-être sortit premier de l'académie avec les félicitations du 4eme Hokage mais tu ne restes pas moins mon cadet

- Oui de 10 mois... Allez! Je dois retourner bosser.

- D'ailleurs, Kyubi... J'ai vu le fantôme d'un gamin dans les rues. Il refuse que je l'emmène au ciel si jamais tu le croises, fais-le à ma place, dit Gaara avant de s'envoler

- Comme toujours, je me tape le sale boulot... soupira Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde voilà le nouveau chapitre^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**xQuelqu'une: **Oui mais le cinquième Hokage n'est pas Tsunade, j'ai un peu changer les rôles^^. Ensuite il aura dans ce chapitre une nouvelle révélation^^

**Soln96: **Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Hathor2: **Merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ma fic^^

**Tsuna: **Non ne t'inquiète pas Gaara et Naruto sont comme des frères et rien de plus et je suis contente d'avoir piqué à vif ta curiosité^^

**Sora-sama: **J'avais bien prévenu qu'il y avait du suspense^^. J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre

**Aya31:** Merci pour ta rewiew en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant^^

**Kitsune: **Oui pour sa tenue j'étais inspirée^^. Merci pour ta rewiew

**Aoibheal fae: **C'est la question que tout le monde se pose^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas un mystère s'enlève dans ce chapitre^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Sasuke suivait l'enfant qui courait dans les rues. Le brun dirigea inconsciemment le garçon vers l'église espérant trouver Naruto.

Ce dernier marchait dans les rues de Konoha. Sa conversation avec Gaara le travaillait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas l'Hokage. Le roux le savait pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas... Après tout, il était des amis depuis qu'ils sont à l'académie. Naruto se souviendra toujours du jour où il a rencontré pour la première fois Gaara

Flash back

_Dans une immense école, des centaines d'élève rentraient dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Dans la foule, un garçon blond et aux yeux bleus océan rentra dans la cour tout souriant. Il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt à capuche noir avec des chaînes imprimées sur le vêtement. Un bracelet à pique à son poignet droit. Il portait un pantalon noir ample et des baskets noirs avec des lacets rouges_

_Il avançait tout souriant dans l'immense académie. Il regardait autour de lui s'amusant de tout ce qu'il voyait. _

_Un homme arriva dans la cour_

_- Les premières années pour les études de Shinigami, mettez-vous à droite, ordonna l'homme_

_Le blond regarda l'arrivant et il vit un homme avec un bandana entourant sa tête. Il voyait une boucle d'oreille en argent à son oreille gauche_

_"C'est la marque des Shinigami" pensa le blond en voyant la boucle "moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'avoir la mienne"_

_Il alla du côté droit où les premières années s'étaient réunies. A son passage, des chuchotements retentirent. _

_- Tu as vu... chuchota l'un_

_- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Murmura un autre_

_Le blond s'arrêta et il se retourna pour voir les personnes qui parlaient. Ces derniers déglutirent en voyant le regard du blond._

_- Excusez-nous... Naruto-sama, dit l'un_

_Le garçon soupira avant de partir._

_L'homme au bandana alla vers la foule des premières années_

_- Bien, je me nomme Ibiki Morino, je suis un Shinigami de rang C. Je serai votre examinateur durant votre évaluation de niveau. Je vais vous appeler un à un pour tester votre niveau naturel pour vous classer dans les différents rangs. _

_Les élèves se turent et Ibiki prit sa fiche de nom. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le premier nom_

_- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze-sama c'est à vous de commencer, dit l'examinateur_

_Le blond se détacha de la foule en allant vers Ibiki. Ce dernier fut surpris en voyant Naruto. _

_- Présentez-vous, dit l'homme au bandana_

_- Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, je viens d'avoir cent ans... En âge humain, j'ai 10 ans, je veux devenir Hokage et détrôner le 4eme Hokage_

_Des murmures suivirent la déclaration du petit garçon. _

_- Détrôner l'Hokage? Mais pourquoi veut-il faire ça... Il est plus jeune que nous et il se croit intéressant_

_Ibiki toussota pour imposer le silence_

_- Bien Naruto-sama, suivez-moi, dit l'examinateur_

_Dans la foule, un garçon aux cheveux roux avait vu et entendu la scène._

_Naruto suivit Ibiki dans une pièce sombre faiblement __éclairé__ par une bougie_

_- Bien voici votre première épreuve Naruto-sama..._

_- Arrête avec vous "Naruto-sama". Ici je suis un élève comme les autres qui veut devenir Shinigami. Mon sang n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, répliqua le blond_

_- Excusez-moi mais je me dois Naruto-sama de vous appeler comme cela. Bien vous serez dans cette pièce pendant deux heures vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez durant ce lapse de temps. Bien je vais vous laissez..._

_Ibiki sortit de la pièce soupirant. Un homme alla à sa rencontre_

_- Pensez-vous qu'il va réussir cette épreuve? demanda l'arrivant_

_- Je l'ignore mais il semble avoir d'immense pouvoir pour un tout jeune enfant, répondit l'examinateur, bien je vais chercher un autre concurrent_

_Dans la pièce sombre, Naruto ne savait quoi faire_

_- Deux heures __à__ ne rien faire... Cela semble trop beau pour être vrai, souffla le blond, on ne paie pas un Shinigami pour glander..._

_Soudain, il vit une écriture sur le mur. Naruto se rapprocha_

_-__** Toi qui vis dans l'ombre du monde... Qui cherche la vérité... Les âmes sont la clé... Tel est le secret d'un Shinigami,**__ lu Naruto, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia? _

_Le blond réfléchit_

_- Toi qui vis dans l'ombre du monde... Qui cherche la vérité... Les âmes sont la clé... Tel est le secret d'un Shinigami, répéta Naruto, un Shinigami n'est pas vu chez les humains... On travaille dans l'ombre. On récupère les âmes errantes... Mais je ne comprends pas la partie "Qui cherche la vérité"_

_Naruto regarda la bougie allumer_

_- La vérité cachée... Un Shinigami cherche la vérité pour résoudre un problème, sourit le blond, Un Shinigami travaille dans l'ombre pour chercher la vérité et la récupérer comme lorsqu'on récupère une âme errante. C'est comme cette bougie... Elle représente la lumière... Illumine le chemin vers la vérité... Et peut-être considéré comme un feu follet ou une âme errante. Mais un Shinigami doit rester dans l'ombre en autre être capable d'éteindre la lumière..._

_Le blond souffla sur la bougie et la pièce se mit à trembler de toute part. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit dévoilant de la lumière. Naruto put voir Ibiki l'accueillir_

_- Bravo, Naruto-sama! Vous avez réussit la première épreuve, dit l'examinateur, vous avez répondu à l'__énigme__ inscrit sur le mur en trente minutes_

_Naruto sortit de la pièce et il alla près d'Ibiki_

_- Vous allez pouvoir commencer la deuxième épreuve... Elle consiste à affronter un élève de niveau supérieur pour cela vous aurez besoin d'une arme qui vous semble la plus favorable, expliqua l'homme au bandana en montrant une table remplie d'arme_

_Le blond les regarda. Il y avait une faux, un katana, une massue, une tronçonneuse, des ciseaux, un éventail, un sabre... Soudain, une arme attira son attention et il vit des chaînes sur la table. Naruto les prit sous le regard étonné d'Ibiki_

_- Naruto-sama..._

_- Je choisis les chaînes... dit le blond_

_Ibiki ne put qu'accepter le choix de l'élève. Ce dernier entra dans une pièce accompagné de ses chaînes. En face de lui, un garçon plus âgé que lui tenant dans ses mains deux énormes Shurikens. Il avait des cheveux blancs arrivant à hauteur des épaules. Des yeux noirs. Il portait sur son côté droit un masque blanc avec des dessins rouges dessus ainsi qu'une tenue sombre_

_- Je me nomme Mizuki, Anbu de rang C. Tu dois être mon malheureux adversaire, sourit le gris tandis que Naruto restait calme_

_- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze sortit premier des cours élémentaires des armes de Shinigami et en effet je suis ton adversaire vu que je suis le seul dans cette pièce, répliqua le blond_

_Mizuki fronça les sourcils_

_- Quel insolence! Apprend à respecter tes aînés sale gamin! s'exclama l'homme lançant son Shurikens sur Naruto_

_Ce dernier bougea seulement la tête évitant l'arme facilement. Le blond regarda son adversaire qui commençait à s'énerver. Mizuki attira son shiruken vers lui essayant de toucher Naruto mais il sauta au dernier moment. Le blond prit ses chaînes qui s'entourèrent autour de ses poignets et il les lança sur son adversaire. _

_Les chaînes attaquèrent Mizuki dans un cliquetis. Le gris lança son Shurikens sur les chaînes mais elles l'évitèrent avant de se planter dans le corps de l'Anbu qui hurlait sous la douleur. Le sang s'écoulait sur le sol et les chaînes emprisonnèrent Mizuki l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement_

_- Des chaînes, sourit Mizuki, il semblerait que je t'ai drôlement sous-estimé gamin_

_Les chaînes serrèrent son prisonnier avant de le relâcher_

_- Il semble que j'ai gagné, dit Naruto tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrit _

_Les chaînes défirent son emprise sur Mizuki. Ce dernier était furibonde d'avoir perdu contre un gamin. Il prit un de ses Shurikens _

_- Je ne te laisserai pas me battre! s'exclama le gris lançant son Shurikens sur le blond_

_Ce dernier se retourna et il envoya sa chaîne qui attrapa l'arme. Naruto prit sa chaîne, prenant de l'élan pour renvoyer le Shurikens a son propriétaire. Mizuki se retrouva accrocher solidement au mur par sa propre arme._

_Naruto sortit de la pièce et il vit Ibiki à la sortie._

_- Félicitation... Il semblerait qu'on a assez vu vos capacités naturelles. Venez avec moi Naruto-sama, dit l'examinateur_

_Ce dernier emmena le blond dans une salle à part. Ibiki ouvrit une porte où un garçon aux cheveux rouges et des yeux turquoise étaient déjà assis sur une chaise en cuir_

_- Naruto-sama, bienvenue dans la salle des futurs Shinigami de rang A... Vous êtes le neuvième membre, dit Ibiki, je vous présente Gaara ou maintenant par son statue de futur Shinigami de rang A, Ichibi. Et vous, vous serez Kyubi..._

_Naruto s'étonna puis Ibiki laissa les deux garçons ensemble. Le blond regarda son opposant_

_- Je suis ravi d'être du même rang que Naruto-sama, s'inclina le roux_

_- Nee? Pourquoi tu t'inclines... On est tous les deux du rang A... Pour moi, on est égaux, pas vrai? Sourit Naruto, et puis on a le même âge_

_- Mais Naruto-sama..._

_- Non, à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus être "Naruto-sama" mais seulement Naruto ou Kyubi, répliqua le blond, quant à moi je peux t'appeler Gaara?_

_- Bien sur, Naruto-sam..._

_Mais il se tut en voyant les yeux de son homologue_

_- Na...Ruto, dit le roux _

_Le blond sourit en prenant Gaara dans ses bras_

_- A partir de maintenant et si tu le veux bien... J'aimerai qu'on soit ami..._

_- Oui... Naruto_

Fin du flash back

- Et dire que sur les mille deux cent vingt huit, il y a seulement sept cent soixante trois qui ont été éliminés dès la première épreuve... soupira Naruto, je suis content tout de même malgré qu'à cette époque j'avais un peu forcé la main à Gaara... Je dois dire qu'on est devenu de bon ami... Jusqu'à devenir des frères de cœur. Il est mon tout premier ami et c'est en quelque sorte le seul qui peut m'appeler "Kyubi" après tout... Ne sommes-nous pas deux Shinigami de rang A?

Naruto riait à gorge déployé.

- Oui... Il est mon précieux ami et j'espère qu'avec Sasuke... Je serai aussi proche, sourit le blond

* * *

Rewiews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Tout le monde désolé je n'ai pas pu y poster hier... Trop fatigué, je suis tombée comme une souche...**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**xQuelqu'une: **Non Ibiki était seulement surpris de voir Naruto quant à sa tenue s'est sa tenue un peu habituelle. En effet, ils avaient un peu peur car après tout Naruto est très connu^^. D'un côté c'est normal qu'il sera plus proche de mon petit Sasu-chan après tout c'est un sasunaru. Merci pour ta rewiew^^

**Soln96: **Oui c'est vrai mais ça notre blond international ne le sait pas

**Tsuna: **D'accord^^. Merci pour ta rewiew j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre

**Sora-sama: **J'avoue tout le monde veut qu'il soit ensemble^^.

**Aya31: **En effet, après tout pour affronter les parasites et les autres problèmes à venir. Ils doivent être réfléchit et combattif

**Ari: **Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke aura un petit plus contrairement à Gaara^^. Sinon merci pour ta rewiew, elle me fait plaisir

**Aoibheal fae:** D'un côté c'est Suspence/Supernatural. Et j'avoue que mon côté un peu sadique y joue un peu^^. Sinon pour ta réponse oui Naruto est quand même une personne importante

**Kitsune: **Bien sur que Naruto sera avec Sasuke après tout c'est l'un de mes couples préférés^^

**Alisa-kun: **J'avoue mes idées affluent en abondance dans ma tête. J'ai toujours une bonne idée pour créer mes fics d'abord je commence à écrire le premier chapitre sur mon ordi avec les scénarios qui me conviennent et après je vois ce que cela donne si les idées suivent j'écris la suite^^. Voilà j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette fic^^

**Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

Sasuke regardait de partout cherchant Naruto du regard... Mais rien

"Je vais dehors si tu me cherches tu me trouveras souvent vers l'église..." se rappela le brun

L'adolescent soupira se rendant compte que le Shinigami n'était pas là.

Naruto marchait dans la rue traversant de temps en temps des inconnus.

Soudain, il sentit un drôle d'aura qui le fit frissonner. Le blond regarda autour de lui et il remarqua un homme encapuchonné dans l'ombre d'une rue. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang sur les mains de l'inconnu. Le Shinigami tremblait de tous ses membres

"Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive" pensa Naruto tandis que son corps refusait de bouger

Il vit l'homme cacher dans la pénombre sourire. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'inconnu

"Il... Il semble qu'il peut me voir... Je dois sortir d'ici"

Les ailes noires grandirent dans son dos envoyant des centaines de plumes dans les airs. Une lueur orangée entoura le Shinigami. Des chaînes volaient de partout s'écrasant contre des buildings les traversant

Le corps de Naruto put de nouveau bouger et le blond tomba sur ses genoux au sol. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il releva la tête et il vit que la personne avait disparu. L'ange se releva rapidement pour aller dans la ruelle. Le Shinigami vit le corps d'un petit garçon mort sur le sol. Des trous perforaient dans sa poitrine, ses yeux chocolat livides ne montrant plus la gaieté de la personne.

Naruto releva sa tête vers le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la voûte céleste. Le blond se leva essayant de sentir une nouvelle anomalie mais rien l'aura avait disparu.

Il soupira en regardant le corps à ses pieds et il se rappela des mots de Gaara sur l'âme d'un enfant.

- C'est donc cet enfant, souffla Naruto

Au pied de l'église, le garçon jouait tournoyait sur lui-même selon la brise. Sasuke regarda de partout mais rien. Il devenait de plus en plus suspicieux.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention et il vit des chaînes de partout.

"Ces chaînes... Ce sont celle de Naruto" remarqua Sasuke

- Tu viens jouer avec moi, sourit l'enfant en prenant le bras du brun

- Je ne peux pas, répondit l'adolescent

- Pourquoi? Tu m'avais dit qu'on jouera ensemble! s'exclama le gamin

- Petit, tu es mort! Tu ne dois pas rester ici tu dois aller au ciel ou je ne sais pas où avant que les parasites n'essaient de dévorer ton âme, répliqua Sasuke

L'enfant sentit une vague de frisson le prendre soudainement.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion survint et Sasuke remarqua une créature encore plus hideuse que la première. Elle avait deux têtes l'une plus affreuse que l'autre. La première tête ressemblait à un serpent tandis que l'autre à un crapaud avec plein de verrue. Le brun vit une immense langue sortir de la bouche du serpent et une langue fourchue de celle du crapaud. Ses pattes ressemblant à si méprendre à celle un lion. Une immense queue dans son dos violette.

Sasuke regardait l'enfant qui tremblait de peur. Le parasite attaqua de sa queue l'enfant mais le brun le sauva au dernier moment. Les deux garçons roulèrent au sol un peu plus loin sous le regard coléreux du parasite.

Naruto sentit un drôle d'atmosphère et il écarquilla les yeux, la reconnaissant

- Merde, siffla-t-il

Sasuke regardait le parasite dans ses quatre yeux. Une colère prit également le brun

- Putain, qu'est-ce que fous Naruto, ragea l'adolescent

- Il ne viendra pas de suite, intervint une voix

Sasuke vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux. Ses yeux turquoise ressemblant fortement aux marais étaient surlignés de noir. Un tatouage sur le front où le symbole "amour" y était écrit. Il pouvait voir une boucle d'oreille pendante avec le même symbole. Des vêtements rouges ou couleur ocre. Sasuke remarqua des ailes rouges dans son dos

- C'est donc toi le partenaire de Kyubi, remarqua le roux

- Kyubi? S'étonna Sasuke

- Règle numéro 1 humain: Quand tu affrontes un parasite ne jamais le regarder dans tous ses yeux même si c'est tentant... Sinon tu es aspiré par les mêmes sentiments que lui, dit le Shinigami

- GAARA! s'exclama une voix que le brun reconnu

- Kyubi tu es en retard, soupira le roux

- Arrête c'est la première fois que je suis en retard... Je pense avoir vu le tueur, répliqua Naruto

- Naruto pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à l'église, intervint Sasuke

- Tiens tu es là, toi aussi? S'étonna le blond

Soudain, un cri strident retentit et Naruto se retourna et il vit le parasite

- On en reparlera plus tard, dit l'ange noir

Le blond s'élança contre sa proie. Des chaînes l'entourèrent rapidement. Sasuke voulait prêter main forte à Naruto mais Gaara l'en empêcha

- Règle numéro 2: Ne jamais se mettre entre Kyubi et sa proie, dit le roux

Naruto planta le parasite de ses chaînes. Le blond se mit sur une des chaînes sur la pointe de ses pieds et il semblait se concentrer

"Ceci est un parasite chimère..." pensa le Shinigami, "ils sont plutôt rare et dangereux... Soit quelqu'un l'a invoqué ou l'âme du garçon est bien précieuse"

Gaara regarda le parasite surpris également

- Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur ces parasites, râla le roux

Sasuke s'étonna de la phrase de l'ange rouge

- Règle numéro 3: Il y a plusieurs familles de parasite et celle-ci est l'une des plus virulentes, expliqua Gaara, c'est un parasite appartenant à la famille des chimères. Elles sont génétiquement modifiées de celle qu'on rencontre habituellement. Elles n'apparaissent que par invocation ou appât du gain. Kyubi a du le comprendre également

Naruto regardait le parasite qui se tortillait dans ses chaînes mais elles ne firent que s'incruster dans sa chair. Des cris de douleur retentirent dans les oreilles des personnes présentes.

Sasuke et le gamin essayèrent de fermer leurs oreilles pour diminuer le son. Gaara alla vers le fantôme de l'enfant. Ce dernier vit l'ange rouge s'approcher de lui.

- Non s'il vous plaît! Ne m'envoyer pas en enfer, pleura le petit garçon

- Je ne suis pas comme Kyubi. J'ai du mal à réconforter les âmes, soupira Gaara, il sortit du sable de sa jarre. Les grains entourèrent l'enfant lorsqu'une lumière bleutée apparut enveloppant l'enfant

Naruto planta une chaîne dans le cœur du parasite qui crissa plus fortement, gesticulant.

Soudain, la queue frappa le blond qui se retrouva propulsé en arrière.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Shinigami touchait mais il fut surpris de voir le sourire de Naruto

- Boom, souffla-t-il

Une explosion toucha la queue du parasite. Le membre tomba au sol et le cri de la chimère se fit plus fort avant qu'il te disparaisse.

Naruto atterrit sur le sable que Gaara lui envoya

- De temps en temps, je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi Kyubi, sourit le roux

- Je n'en sais rien merci pour avoir envoyé l'enfant au ciel, répliqua le blond, surtout que c'était bien ce môme qui t'avait filé entre les doigts

- Hn

L'ange noir s'étala dans le sable. Soudain, un poids sur son ventre se fit sentir et il vit le pied de Sasuke

- Hey Usuratonkashi! On n'a pas fini de parler, répliqua le brun

- Et toi comment traites-tu le grand Naruto-sama, ria Naruto

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on t'appelle "Naruto-sama", dit Gaara

Pour réponse, Naruto lui tira la langue

- 170 ans et toujours aussi immature, soupira Gaara

- 170 ans? S'étonna le brun

- Oui mais nous ne fonctionnons pas comme vous les humains... Si j'étais un humain, j'aurai 17 ans car on divise notre âge par dix, sourit Naruto

- Donc j'aurai moi aussi 170 ans si j'étais un Shinigami, souffla Sasuke

- Euh... Shinigami on ne sait pas, intervint Gaara, il y a peu de personnes qui sont Shinigami à 170 ans. La majorité devienne Shinigami à 240 ans ou 290 ans mais jamais à 170 ans et on ne sort pas de l'académie à 100 ans mais à 160 ans

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je bosse pour vaincre le 4eme Hokage... bouda Naruto, je te rappelle que tu es sorti de l'académie à 110 ans

- Oui parce que je suis plus vieux que toi de quelque mois, répliqua Gaara

- Dîtes-moi c'est qui ce 4eme Hokage? demanda Sasuke

Naruto et Gaara écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant la question du brun. Le blond soupira avant de répondre

- Cela ne te regarde pas...

* * *

Rewiews?


End file.
